


Just Desserts

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse has a sweet tooth, F/M, Fluff, Gaius is mentioned, Kiran is a tease, Reader-Insert, Smut teased at the end, Valter is mentioned (ew), no actual smut, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse learns two important lessons that day: Never lie to Kiran, and never eat her baked sweets.





	Just Desserts

Alfonse felt the heavy pain of guilt building up inside him. He had committed a serious offense. A crime so dire and grave, that it was only punishable by death.

He had eaten your secret sweet stash.

To be fair, he did not know they were yours.

You found herself overwhelmed by the mountain of work that accumulated, so Alfonse volunteered to assist you. All he had to do was help create battle plans for the upcoming fight, which, in theory, seemed like the easiest task of all your duties. However, it proved to be time consuming and unentertaining. As the night progressed, the prince began to nod off, and at one point, his head slammed right onto the desk.

To make matters worse, his stomach demanded attention as well. It grumbled angrily, begging for sustenance. Finally relenting to his aching stomach, the prince scavenges through the kitchen in hopes of finding something. His only options were to look at the leftovers from the last dinner, or rummage around the pantry in the back of the kitchen. Setsuna was on kitchen duty that day, he recalled, and based on the criticisms of the heroes that night, the blue haired royal assumed her kitchen skills were lackluster.

Instead, he found himself picking around in the pantry. As the Askran royal was about ready to accept his fate and eat Setsuna’s cooking, he spotted something sticking out from the very back of the pantry. A simple white box wrapped with a pink ribbon. Alfonse open the box and found a small stash of chocolates in it.

The prince hesitated, his gloved hand just inches away from grabbing one of the delectable, mouth-watering treats. Maybe this belonged to someone? Or someone had forgotten about them after several months and they were stale? However, his whining stomach snapped him out of his protests.

Perhaps the person in question had forgotten about them, but they looked fresh; they looked safe to eat -- much safer than Setsuna’s cooking. And if it was in the way back, that would mean no one would notice, correct? Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Alfonse indulged himself in a pleasant late-night snack.

It was not until morning came that the royal realized he committed a treasonous act. He spotted your figure during his stroll. Your arms were crossed as you paced around the hallways, mumbling one thing after another. Your cowl was raised to hide your visage, but Alfonse still noticed your furrowed brows and troubling frown.

“Kiran?” His voice caught your attention, but you did not offer your usual smile, and that is when he knew something was amiss. “Is everything alright?”

In response, you shook your head. “Not exactly… Something terrible has happened. I know it may not seem serious to others, but it affects me quite personally!” The anguish in your voice made Alfonse feel uneasy, and he approached you to place a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“If it is serious to you, then it is serious to me. Now tell me, what ails you?”

“Someone ate all my chocolates!”

The Askran prince froze, and he felt his stomach churn -- possibly from eating all those sweets, or possibly anxiety; possibly both.

You were oblivious to his crimes, however, and continued to speak. “I-I know it’s silly! But I made those myself -- it’s my own special recipe! I was so excited to finish them!” You crossed your arms and huffed. “I checked on my chocolates last night and they were all there, but when I checked this morning, they were gone! Who the heck eats chocolates in the middle of the night?!” You raised your arms up dramatically and ranted. “I warned Gaius that if he ever touches my stash I would send him right onto Surtr’s doorstep, so it could not have been him…”

Alfonse bit his lip. He truly committed a great sin, and he had to confess to the murder of your scrumptious confection. But if he did that, then you would surely detest him. Quickly, he attempted to find a way to distract you. If you gave up your search, he would leave the crime scene free and without punishment.

“Perhaps you misplaced them?”

“Alfonse, I swear to the gods that I left it where I did!” You retorted, shaking your head. Then you added in a softer decibel, “It’s my secret hiding place for sweets…”

Sweets? Plural? Just how long had you been hiding desserts? No matter, the Askran prince refused to confess, and instead pressed on with his suggestions.

“We can always have a baker confect a new batch of chocolates just for you. Then there is no harm done.” He gently cupped your cheek, hoping that his affectionate touches would vanquish your anger.

However, you were unable to calm down, and continued to pout. “It’s not about the chocolates anymore, Alfonse.”

“It… it’s not?”

“It’s about the principle! Someone took my sweets, and they are out there licking their chocolate covered lips free from the offense!” Your stomp you boot on the ground, its gold metal roughly clashing against the hard-stone floor. “How cruel and evil they must be! Resorting to low tactics like stealing my precious sweets to watch me suffer!”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it!”

“Of course he--” You froze, your mind halting so fast you swore it felt like a whiplash. _“...did you just say he_?”

And so, Alfonse had unwittingly incriminated himself. He panics, chuckling nervously as he desperately tried to prove his fake innocence. “A-Ah I merely assumed someone like… like Valter did it! Ahaha! You know how he always hungers!”

Your eyes squint as you look at the prince with this new piece of information and his suspicious behavior. Slowly, you push his hand away from your cheek and scowl. “Valter hungers for blood, not sweets, _my love.”_ The nickname, although usually spoken in a dulcet tone, slips your lips with an icy whisper, and the prince could feel chills run up his spine.

“I-I, er, you never know, Kiran! For all we know, he could just be craving delectable confections of chocolatey sorts--!”

“...You ate my chocolates, didn’t you?”

He visibly gulped, at this point, it was far too late to fake his innocence. Defeated and ashamed, Alfonse lowered his head and sighed. “Yes…”

He closed his eyes, anticipating the wrath of Askr’s  great chief tactician. What he did not expect, however, was for you to laugh, an action that was out of character due to your previous upset. Cautiously, he opened his eyes to see you beaming, a dramatic change to the past mood.

“A-Are… Are you not upset?” He took a few steps back, suspicious of your drastic change in demeanor.

You caught onto this, and merely reached for his hand, grabbing ahold of it and smiling. “Ah, well, yes and no.” You admitted, walking closer to him as you elaborated. “You see, I did make those chocolates, but they were not for me… I made them for you.”

“...Oh?”

You giggled, finally closing the distance between the two of you with a warm hug. “You see, in my world, Valentine’s Day is coming up. It is a day where couples show their appreciation for one another. I was hoping to surprise you this week with a sweet treat!”

The prince was speechless, staring at you, bewildered eyes staring at your blushing face.

“...But you ate them all and ruined the surprise! Now you have upset me so!” Although you chastised the prince, your tone was more playful than accusatory.

The prince swore he was falling in love with you all over again, lifting you up and twirling you around.

“Ah, I see! Well, I deeply apologize for upsetting you, my dear. Will you give me a chance to remedy my wrong-doings?” He asked, pulling you closer still. “I truly wish to repay you for those sweets.”

You pouted, giving out a contemplative hum as you thought about his offer. “I do believe you can, but…” Your voice then lowers to a sultry whisper, and you teasingly undo the button of his shirt. “...It would be best if we saved that for Valentine's Day, don’t you think?”

Your sudden and mischievous suggestion caught the prince by surprise, and he swallowed hard to keep his composure intact. Still, he could not help but lower his hands to your hips, tracing the outline of your body as he travelled downwards. He gave a playful squeeze as you smiled. “I suppose I can be patient until then.” He replied in a low whisper.

“Then I will be waiting, my prince.” Before he can lean in for a kiss, you pull yourself away and turn around, leaving a confused and slightly aroused prince by himself. “I will make sure that the moment is one you will never forget~” And with that, you walk away from Alfonse, swaying your hips in suggestive manor.

Truly, these next few days could not pass by any faster for the blue haired royal.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm planning a few Kiralfonse fics up until Valentine's Day and this is the start of it. There are two smut fics confirmed, the rest... uh... I'll find out with you!!


End file.
